


Hidden Talents

by dodger_chan



Series: personal overwatch canon [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_chan/pseuds/dodger_chan
Summary: After what happened at Volskaya Industries, Sombra could use a distraction. Widowmaker provides one.





	Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Today's personal canon:  
> 1) Widomaker's brainwashing didn't alter her memory at all, only her emotional state.  
> 2) Despite mutual attraction Reyes and Morrison never dated, never even hooked up.

      Sombra wasn't sure why she'd said it. She'd just majorly screwed over Talon by dealing with Volskaya directly, so maybe she was feeling a little daring. Though maybe, having just majorly screwed over Talon, she was a bit nervous about spending the flight back in close confines with occasionally very observant Reaper. She was also, possibly, a bit defensive. She didn't want the boss-man to know she'd set that alarm off deliberately, but she didn't like him calling her incompetent either. In the end, the why didn't matter so much. What mattered was that she said it.  
     “At least your ex didn't show up this time. ”  
     The words sat heavily in the air between them. The holes in the Reaper's mask where eyes should have been stared through her. Sombra shivered. She was pretty sure the Reaper wouldn't kill her for sass. Hell, if someone had asked she'd have said that Reyes even kinda liked her, in a favored niece or god-daughter sort of way. Didn't mean she was actually safe around him, though.  
     “Not his ex. They never actually dated.” Widowmaker's voice broke the silence. The assassin wasn't typically talkative. On some missions, she even made the Reaper seem chatty. Sombra turned around to look at her. She had dismantled her gun and seemed to have all her attention on cleaning the parts. Without looking up, she continued, “You were referring to the old Strike Commander, were you not? Gérard always thought they should; that they would be, ah, 'good for each other' is, I think, the English phrase.”  
     “Seriously?” Sombra's question was more directed to the universe in general than either Widowmaker or Reyes. She glanced briefly back at him, but the Reaper's mask didn't give anything away. It had taken hours of work to get the medical records _suggesting_ it _could be_ Reyes behind that mask. Even she couldn't find absolute proof.  
     “Indeed. When we married he even insisted we seat them together. Of course, it changed nothing.” Widowmaker stopped cleaning her gun long enough to shrug expressively. “Gérard watched too many old movies.”  
     “You remember your wedding?” The Reaper growled.  
     “What woman does not?” _A woman who's been brain-washed_ , Sombra thought. She wouldn't say it, though. She didn't even like thinking about it. It was far too much like a bad movie plot to be something a serious criminal organization did. Come to think of it, hadn't Hana Song starred in one a few years back?  
     “How'd you figure out he was Reyes?” she asked. If Widowmaker had access to Talon files Sombra couldn't find, that was a problem.  
     “Was it not obvious?” The sniper had returned to cleaning her gun and no longer seemed interested in the conversation.  
     “Not to me, Araña.” Soldier76 being Jack Morrison was obvious, if you discounted the presumed dead thing. Sombra always discounted that – in her experience “presumed dead” was synonymous with having a secret identity. Tracing the Reaper back to Gabriel Reyes was a winding path, connected by bridges of educated guess work. Widowmaker placed her work carefully in her gun case.  
     “Look at him,” the sniper gestured at the Reaper. “He stands like Reyes did. His body, the way he holds himself; it is the same. He moves like Reyes did. When he speaks, the voice, it is a little different, but the words, the turns of phrase, the little pauses. He speaks like Reyes. Who would he be but Gabriel Reyes?”  
     While Widowmaker explained, Sombra kept an eye the Reaper. He didn't seem to be about to kill them both. It could be hard to tell sometimes. Sombra inched back a bit, giving him as much space as the plane would allow. He might just take out Widowmaker, and expect Sombra's silence. He'd get it, too.  
     “Lacroix didn't know what he had with you.” The gruff voice didn't sound especially angry, and Sombra breathed a sigh of relief. It was always better not to have to deal with a pissed-off Reaper.  
     “He had a beautiful wife.” Widowmaker shrugged again. She picked up the gun part she had been cleaning, looked it over, then swapped it with another and resumed her cleaning. She didn't seem inclined to say anything else, and this time Sombra wasn't going to push. They'd already strayed far enough from the last mission's failure to let her relax a bit.  
     “So, does that mean-” Sombra started, but Reyes interrupted her.  
     “No, you can _not_ call me Gabe.” The boss could be such a spoilsport.

**Author's Note:**

> Araña is Spanish for spider


End file.
